


story time

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Smut, ashelix - Freeform, let Ashe top 2k20, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: "Join me for training later. I want to try something."-Felix Hugo FraldariusFelix wants to try something different with Ashe tonight.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	story time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut, like mostly smut.
> 
> Hi. I wanted to try to write slash! I’m a bit anxious about posting this, but I love Ashelix and they love each other in this fic.
> 
> No spoilers! Post-timeskip, after their supports + more.
> 
> I suppose this kind of fits for Ashe week Day 3: Hobbies/Training.

“The blood mist sheathed Scabandari’s vast, iron-hued wings as he swept down through the churning clouds, blinking nictitating… nictitating? membranes to clear his ice-blue draconean eyes…” Felix reads in a monotone voice, “I can’t believe you enjoy this drivel, thousands of pages of it, even.” Ashe nuzzles up into the crook of Felix's neck.

“I love it even more when you read it to me.” It's so cozy lying in bed with the love of his life, Ashe crosses his arm over Felix's chest to feel the warmth of his partner's toned body.

Felix averts his gaze from the dense tome he's holding for a moment and brushes his thumb against Ashe’s freckled cheek, “it's worth it for you, I suppose,” Felix continues reading, “Banking in his descent, the dragon tilted his head to survey his victorious children. The grey banners-” Ashe can't stop himself from nudging closer, pecking Felix's angular jaw. Felix turns to him with his face flushed, “Ashe?”

“I'm so happy with you!” Ashe gushes.

“Stop sparkling like that,” Felix tries, “I can't resist when you look so adorable.”

“Then don't,” Ashe bites his lip.

The heavy book lands with a thud as Felix chucks it onto the floor, leaning down to kiss Ashe deeply. Ashe’s heart begins to race at the sensation of Felix's lips on his and the dark hair that has fallen forward to tickle his neck. He isn’t sure he’ll ever grow accustomed to being so close to Felix, so close to the one he's yearned for for so long.

After everything Ashe has done, is he even allowed to experience such joy? Is a commoner like him allowed to idly chat about cats, allowed to share his love for knight’s tales with such an admirable noble? Is he allowed to be himself?

“Ashe, relax.” Felix must have sensed how anxious he is; he always sees straight through everyone, “We both want this.” 

A wave of calm washes over Ashe as Felix pulls him closer, “Okay.” 

Taking a deep breath, Ashe purses his lips, urging them against Felix’s. He can feel Felix open his mouth, lightly licking a small arc over Ashe’s upper lip. There's nowhere Ashe would rather be as he begins to taste Felix's tongue and thread through that gorgeous, silky hair. Felix is as he always is in bed, ponytail undone, wearing only his smallclothes, Ashe delights in tracing a hand his lover’s well-defined, scarred torso.

“I love you,” Ashe says as he draws back from the kiss.

Felix readjusts his position so he can hover above Ashe lying on the pillow, “Take your shirt off, I want to--”

“Yes?”

“Never mind.” Felix has always preferred to express himself through actions instead of words.

Tossing his grey nightshirt somewhere unimportant, Ashe lies back to await whatever Felix has in mind. Ashe quivers as Felix begins to kiss that familiar pattern along the tops of his freckled cheeks, following the dotted path down Ashe’s jaw, his neck, his chest. At this point, Felix knows Ashe’s freckles like he knows the hilt of his sword.

Even though it’s nothing new, Ashe savors every featherlight peck as he runs his fingers through Felix’s inky locks. He tenses in anticipation as Felix’s hot breath nears his waistband.

“I love you so much.” Ashe beams when Felix’s striking eyes refocus to stare up at him.

A shadow of rosiness creeps onto Felix’s face, “...I love you, too.”

Ashe gasps when he feels Felix’s hand drag over his smallclothes, “you don’t have to do that yet. We can take our time.”

“I know,” Felix says as he frees Ashe’s resting cock, “but I want to.” Tingles cascade through Ashe when Felix begins by gently swirling his tongue around the tip. Ashe feels himself harden as Felix lightly licks his balls, continuing to swipe up along the underside of Ashe’s shaft until he reconvenes with the now-swollen pink head. 

“Felix…”

“You're sensitive.” Ashe involuntarily cants his hips, pushing his cock toward Felix's mouth, aching for more, “Wait.”

It's agonizing for Ashe to halt with his cock throbbing so hard as Felix lunges past to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand. Felix returns to Ashe’s side with that familiar intricately-decorated bottle: the oil. Surprisingly, Felix doesn't immediately uncork the vial and apply it to his fingertips. Instead, Felix cups Ashe’s chin and plants a rough kiss on him.

“Ashe,” he starts, “tonight…” Felix pauses with an almost aggravated look on his face.

“What about tonight?”

“I was hoping,” Felix pauses again. What could be so difficult to say to the man he loves? “I was hoping tonight you could be the one to… you know.” Ashe’s cock twitches when he realizes what Felix is suggesting. Usually they made love the other way, with Felix pushing Ashe into the pillow, stroking him off, and fucking him hard; Ashe has only fingered Felix a few times, even. It’s as if a hearth was just lit within Ashe’s core as he envisions Felix surrendering to his touch, envisions sinking into him.

“Of course I will!” Ashe can’t control the way he lights up even when he’s aching like this.

“You sound like the next installment of one of your series was just released,” Felix teases.

“Heh, I guess I’m excited.”

“You’re so cute.” Felix pulls Ashe into another kiss. Felix's scent, Felix’s touch is all around Ashe, every caress of Felix's tongue on his leaves Ashe hungering for more. As Ashe runs his hand over the woven cloth of Felix’s smallclothes, he smiles against Felix's lips when he finds Felix’s yet untouched cock to be just as hard as his own. Ashe nudges the undergarments down, cradling Felix’s cock like he’s holding the whole world. Felix groans into Ashe’s mouth at the sensation of Ashe delicately stroking him.

“I need it, Ashe,” Felix sighs as he withdraws from the kiss and fully removes his smallclothes, “take yours off.” 

“Turn over so I can see you,” Ashe’s tone is gentle as he obeys the command. Felix rolls on the mattress, gets on all fours, “did you already prepare?”

“Of course I did!” Felix's voice is a bit shaky when he snaps. 

“So, this was your plan?” Even though Ashe can't see Felix's face, he just knows how red it must be. “Is this why you agreed to read to me?” Felix responds by letting the bottle of oil roll down the bed to Ashe.

The cork makes a popping sound as Ashe removes it with a twist, applying the oil before extending a finger to begin circling around Felix's hole. Ashe is captivated for a moment by the way Felix tenses up before he notices Felix beginning to stroke his own cock.

“I can take care of that, Felix, just one second,” Ashe grasps Felix’s length with his right hand and continues to trace the hole with his left.

“Fuck, Ashe.” Felix squirms, his breath growing ragged as Ashe barely dips inside. “Come on, finger me.” Felix is always so impatient; a part of Ashe revels in being able to somewhat set the pace tonight.

“Okay, I just want to go slow. I know you don't get as much attention back here.”

“I can take it,” Felix says, lowering his voice, “I've been… practicing.” _ Practicing?  _ Ashe nearly begins to sweat as the image forms in his mind: Felix rock hard, working a finger inside himself. Oh Goddess, what if… 

“Will you show me?”

“I was practicing in hopes that you'd fuck me tonight,” Felix explains.

“I will, just… will you please show me?” The reverie has begun to consume Ashe’s thoughts.

“Alright, for you,” Felix sighs as he turns over and eyes the vial, “give me that.”

Felix tumbles back on the bed, sitting on his knees, gripping his shaft with one hand, reaching below with the other. Ashe eagerly watches his beloved stroke his precum-washed cock as he lowers himself onto two oiled fingers. How good it must feel is written all over Felix’s usually taciturn face.

“Felix…” It’s too gorgeous a sight, Ashe can’t stop from reaching down to begin to touch himself. Felix looks amazing: dark, silky hair thrown back over his shoulders, eyes screwed shut, muscles rippling as he rides his own hand, moaning in ecstasy. It’s better than Ashe could have ever imagined.

To only be closer to Felix while he feels this way; Ashe leans forward, extending his tongue to taste Felix's lips, picking up the pace as he strokes. Ashe lets a gasp slip into Felix’s mouth, causing his partner to realize what’s happening and cut through Ashe with that sharp amber gaze, “Don't come. You’re supposed to fuck me, remember?”

“Goddess, Felix, sorry,” Ashe sighs, heart pounding, cock pulsing as he loosens the grip on his shaft, “you just look so good like that.” Ashe kisses Felix, unable to resist running his tongue along Felix’s cheek to lap up some of the faint saline-character of his skin, “do you think you can fit any more? ”

“I can.” Ashe is surprised by the dominance he feels himself exert, pushing Felix to lie back. Felix doesn’t allow himself to so much as flinch when Ashe gingerly wedges his slick index finger to join Felix’s inside his hole. “I said I can fit more.” 

Felix has always taken training seriously, but  _ more? _

“More than this?” Ashe gulps.

“Stop messing around,” Felix huffs. Ashe knows what he must do, feeling Felix clench tight around him, hearing Felix suck in air through his teeth as Ashe sinks in one more finger. Now there are a total of four, two from each of them. 

Ashe begins to undulate slowly, Felix’s calloused hand slides against his as they both stimulate his hole, gliding past each other arrhythmically, punctuated by slick sounds. Felix’s motion is much more urgent than Ashe’s, he doesn’t waste time exploring before he aims for just  _ that _ spot. It’s undeniable just how alluring Felix is when he’s in the throes of lust. Ashe lowers himself to grind his aching, leaking cock against Felix’s. Goddess, it feels so right.

The sweet pout of Felix’s lips seems to beckon to Ashe as he withdraws his hand from Felix and leans forward, still shuddering at the feeling of Felix’s erection beneath his, “I love you more than anything.”

Felix’s eyes flick up to pierce through Ashe, his voice is choppy, “Please… just fuck me.”

“Okay, since you said please,” Ashe teases, “make room.”

Felix complies as Ashe blindly feels around the bed until he finds the vial, popping the cork and generously applying the oil to his hand and cock, it's probably better to use too much than too little. Ashe watches Felix tremble as he traces around the hole again, then slides a finger inside to coat Felix from within; it’s already so slippery.

“Do you want to turn over?” Ashe asks.

Felix pauses for a moment before responding, “No, I want it like this tonight.” Ashe can’t believe his luck, he’s going to get to make love to Felix  _ and _ stare into his eyes? Does Ashe even deserve such a privilege? “What are you waiting for?”

Felix’s impatience brings Ashe back to reality; an opportunity like this doesn’t come often, he needs to be strong enough to take it. Ashe kneels, hooking his arms underneath Felix’s knees, so his thighs are spread open.  _ How does Felix normally do this? _

“Here.” Felix arches his back as he shoves the pillow beneath his ass.

“Thanks.” Ashe blushes as he splays Felix open again, now able to align himself with Felix’s entrance. Ashe can do this; Felix is ready, they both _ need _ it. 

Felix’s features are so beautiful under the warm candlelight when he shifts, digging his fingers into the linens, biting back a moan as Ashe carefully pushes the head of his oiled cock into him, “Goddess, you’re tight, Felix.”

Just being this close to Felix, feeling this overpowering heat all around, is threatening to tear Ashe apart. Ashe inhales, clenching as he sinks deeper, burying himself to the hilt, bumping his hips against Felix’s muscular thighs. How Felix’s handsome face looks as he winces beneath is partially concerning, partially everything Ashe has ever wanted, “is it okay?”

Felix grunts in confirmation as he loosens his grip on the sheets to reach up and stroke himself again. Ashe takes that as a signal to begin rocking into Felix, rolling his hips deliberately so he can experience the subtleties of each centimeter of Felix as it contracts around him.

“It feels so fucking good.” Felix drops his hand to his side as he gives into Ashe.

“I know.” Ashe suddenly feels Felix’s squeeze his ass, urging him forward.

“Come closer.” Ashe thought Felix would never ask and immediately melts into him, letting Felix’s legs fall onto the mattress. The linens rustle beneath Ashe as he pushes  _ deeper,  _ close enough to feel the warmth of Felix’s chest against his, to taste Felix’s mouth. Ashe burns bright with the flames of desire alight in Felix’s amber eyes. “Just like that.”

“We fit together so well,” Ashe manages to say as he thrusts into Felix, overwhelmed by more than just the physical sensation of it being inside the one he loves. Felix is all Ashe has ever dreamed of. Is it even possible to be happier than he is now?

“We do,” Felix admits. Neither of them can deny that their similar statures facilitate the slotting of their mouths together, that it takes less effort to kiss each other than to not when in this position. And kiss they do. Tongues rolling all over each other, saliva dribbling, Felix sucking at Ashe’s lower lip, trapping Ashe from pulling back to even breathe, the heat of it all-consuming.

Felix exhales as he finally releases Ashe, “Fuck me harder, I know you can.” 

“Okay,” Ashe braces himself, gripping Felix’s shoulders before slamming into Felix with all of his bodyweight.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Felix groans. All Ashe can do is keep pumping, his heart pounding against Felix’s as their sweat-soaked chests press together. Observing the depth of Felix's eyes when they open for just a moment, the fanning out of Felix's raven hair on the bed, the small gasps Felix emits each time Ashe hits into him, the ability to dip lower, to taste his love’s mouth while connected to him so; it’s perfection. Ashe doesn’t even mind the sting of nails scraping against his back as he gets closer and closer.

“Felix,” Ashe nearly whispers at first, “Felix! I love you.” Ashe’s voice quavers as he feels Felix contract again, “are you close?” He hopes he is not the only one.

“Ashe--” Felix’s body tenses beneath his, “fuck!” Ashe’s stomach is suddenly splashed with seed as Felix convulses, cursing the most beautiful combination of  _ fuck, fuck, Ashe, Goddess, fuck _ Ashe has ever heard.

Ashe tries to hold on, tries to last just a bit longer, but all he can see when he turns toward the stone wall of the dormitory are his and Felix’s silhouettes illuminated by the flickering candlelight. It’s almost poetic, like a scene from the most romantic of fantasy novels. The hot liquid slides, slightly sticking between them as Ashe comes apart, thrusting erratically into Felix with each drop of passionate yearning he's held since they met, only crying out _ Felix _ as he spills inside of his beloved.

Ashe finally catches his breath as he collapses on top of Felix, then rolls to his side. Both panting, their stomachs messy, their faces flushed, “Did you like it?” Ashe’s heart thumps even harder when Felix runs his hand through his silver hair. 

“What do you think?”

“Come on, just tell me,” Ashe pouts.

“It was worth suffering through every word about that stupid dragon,” Felix blushes as their eyes meet, “I love you, Ashe.”

“I love you, too.”

All’s right with the world tonight, Felix is here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> This is the first slash I have written. I hope I did okay!
> 
> I got drunk sitting in front of one of my own nerdy books and then this happened. (Text Felix is reading is from Malazan Book of the Fallen, lol.)
> 
> My Twitter is [@fraldariuwus](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
